Stuck On The Puzzle
by Chan J. K
Summary: Após o fim da guerra, Narcissa está cumprindo pena em Azkaban, mas Harry sabe que ela é inocente. E ele fará de tudo pra tirá-la de lá, até mesmo ter que contar com a ajuda de Draco. O que ele não sabe é o quanto isso vai mudar sua vida. Slash HD
1. O Julgamento

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Stuck On The Puzzle  
****por J.K. Chan**

— x —

– **Prólogo –**

_O Julgamento_

Harry Potter se aprumou em sua cadeira. Hermione segurava sua mão firmemente e Ron tinha os punhos fechados, ao seu lado. A vontade de se levantar e sair sem olhar pra trás era iminente, mas ele segurou isso ao máximo. Não era um dia que ele gostaria de estar tendo, com certeza.

Aos poucos os juízes da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos foram entrando, um a um. Os rostos pálidos denunciando que o momento chegara. Depois deles, os chefes dos departamentos envolvidos e, por fim, o Ministro da Magia – interino – Shacklebolt.

Todos se sentaram e Harry sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente. Famílias ao canto choravam e a gritaria à porta do tribunal era óbvia. Algum tipo de protesto acontecia, provavelmente pedindo a condenação de todos os réus. Como se fosse ocorrer algo diferente naquele dia.

Aos poucos eles entraram algemados, os olhares baixos, o orgulho ferido. Harry sentiu um soluço engasgar em sua garganta.

Kingsley se levantou, pigarreando, assim que os réus se postaram, sentados em cadeiras à frente dos outros. Ele falou, e sua voz era firme, mas seu tom levou um arrepio até a espinha do menino.

"Audiência criminal do dia 15 de fevereiro" – todos pareciam prender as respirações enquanto ele falava – "para apurar graves violações ao Código Constitucional Bruxo e à sociedade. Os primeiros a serem julgados serão os réus póstumos." – ele finalizou e respirou fundo, recomeçando.

"Inquiridores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro da Magia; Amélia Susan Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Joanne Winslet, chefe do Departamento de Casos Arquivados; Richard Smith, chefe da Sessão de Combate aos Crimes de Guerra, do Departamento de Aurores; e Percy Ignatius Weasley, subsecretário do ministro. Podemos nos sentar." – ele disse, virando a página do grande livro em que havia lido todos aqueles nomes.

"A defesa dos réus póstumos, por favor, queira se apresentar." – como previsto, ninguém se levantou. – "As famílias poderão recorrer da sentença em até 2 dias após a assinatura da mesma, somente com uma defesa plausível, e sob investigação dos inquiridores hoje aqui presentes."

Percy se levantou com um arrastar de cadeira, pigarreou e pronunciou:

"Por ordem alfabética, o primeiro réu: Bellatrix Black Lestrange, 47 anos. Seguem as acusações." – ele pigarreou novamente – "Homicídio doloso contra Sirius Black e Nymphadora Tonks Lupin; crime de tortura contra Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom e Hermione Jane Granger. Seus crimes contra o Estado residem em: uso de magia negra, uso de maldições e feitiços ilegais, conspiração, terrorismo, corrupção, racismo, traição, tentativa de homicídio, seqüestro, duelo contra menores de idade, fuga de Azkaban, não cumprimento da pena e associação à Voldemort."

Ele ouviu um soluço ao fundo do aposento. Narcissa, com as mãos algemadas, segurava o rosto entre elas, chorando copiosamente. Percy pareceu não perceber e prosseguiu.

"Se a defesa não tem nenhum pronunciamento a fazer, a sentença será dada." – ele indicou que Kingsley falasse.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange, ré póstuma desta audiência, será sentenciada à perda de seu sobrenome e, portanto, perderá o direito de ser enterrada no jazigo familiar – ou de qualquer outra associação com seu sobrenome de solteira ou casada. Ela será enterrada como indigente no cemitério nos terrenos de Azkaban, onde não poderá ser visitada ou velada por ninguém. Seus bens familiares – mesmo os apreendidos pelo Ministério - serão doados ao Fundo de Recuperação das Vítimas da Guerra."

Ele passou o documento que estava lendo para os colegas e todos assinaram. E assim foi julgada uma lista interminável de criminosos. Foi quando Percy falou algo que fez Harry remexer na cadeira.

"Severus Prince Snape, 39 anos. Seguem as acusações." – ele pigarreou novamente – "Homicídio doloso contra Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Seus crimes contra o Estado residem em: uso de magia negra, uso de maldições e feitiços ilegais, conspiração, terrorismo, corrupção, racismo, traição, tentativa de homicídio, duelo contra menores de idade e associação à Voldemort."

Harry se levantou. Ele não. Ele não.

"A defesa tem algo a dizer?" – disse Kingsley, olhando fundo para Harry – "O senhor deseja algo?" – disse ao ver o outro se levantar.

"Vou testemunhar a favor de Snape." – disse ele, e sentiu todos os olhares sobre si. Sentou-se e começou a falar, com o aval do Ministro – "Ele não pode ser sentenciado por metade dessas acusações. Ele era agente duplo da Ordem da Fênix, portanto os seus crimes contra o Estado não tem fundamento. Ele não conspirou contra nós e não se associou a Voldemort. Ele matou Dumbledore a pedido do mesmo. Eu sei que isso continua sendo um crime, mas entenda, não havia saída. Ele ainda matou um dos Horcruxes de Voldemort, sacrificando sua vida pra isso."

Todos pareciam suficientemente estupefatos. A essa altura, a existência dos Horcruxes já era de conhecimento público, mas ainda era estranho falar nisso.

"Mesmo sem um testemunho oficial, Potter, vou acatar sua fala e proponho um acordo, então." – disse Kingsley, a voz embargada – "Severus Snape continuará tendo seu sobrenome e será enterrado como membro da família Snape, porém seus bens serão doados ao fundo."

Harry sorriu e concordou, voltando ao seu lugar, ao lado dos amigos.

O julgamento póstumo continuou, com nomes que Harry sequer ouvira falar. Ele a toda hora olhava para seus amigos, que o observavam de volta, com aprovação nos olhos. Esse era o pior momento dos três, desde o fim da guerra.

"Agora, queiram se aproximar os réus que forem chamados para depor. Por ordem alfabética, de acordo com sua linhagem." – e tudo recomeçou. Porém, desta vez, o réus estavam vivos e presentes, e sofriam com suas sentenças. Prisão perpétua para praticamente todos. Várias famílias inteiras sentenciadas à Azkaban para sempre. Aquilo embrulhou o estômago do menino.

Então, Percy novamente falou, fazendo Harry sentir um solavanco no peito:

"Lucius Malfoy, 45 anos; Narcissa Black Malfoy, 44 anos e Draco Malfoy, 18 anos. Queiram se levantar, por favor. Seguem as acusações..." – Harry ainda sentia aquele aperto terrível no peito, que só piorou quando ele finalmente os viu.

Os três caminharam para a frente do tribunal, os cabelos igualmente desalinhados, as cabeças baixas, toda a imponência perdida. Nenhum deles falava, chorava ou tinha qualquer reação. Harry ficou paralisado diante daquela cena.

Então, Draco levantou a cabeça por um instante e seus olhos se encontraram. Um pânico o dominou. Algo inexplicável era quase palpável em sua respiração pesada, em seus olhos verdes refletindo nos olhos do outro.

Ele tinha mudado de lado. Tinha? Ele tinha salvado sua vida naquele dia, na Mansão Malfoy. Será mesmo? Não podia ser preso por isso. Não podia. Não era justo. Ou Harry não sabia se era?

Sem pensar mais, ele novamente se levantou, recebendo um olhar levemente chocado de Ron e algo que parecia aprovador de Hermione. Kingsley o observou, quieto.

"Ministro, se me permite intervir de novo." – ele começou, então, sua defesa. Nada era capaz de mudar a mentalidade dos membros da Suprema Corte, ao que parecia. Ele tentou de tudo.

"Nós entendemos o seu apreço pela família de um dos seus colegas de escola, Harry Potter..." – e novamente Draco o olhava com aqueles olhos enormes e cinzas.

"Não é por isso." – ele se apressou em dizer – "No dia em que fui capturado pelos Comensais, só não fui morto porque Draco Malfoy mentiu. Ele sabia que era eu por baixo do disfarce e não disse nada." – Lucius Malfoy bufou. Aquilo devia doer em seus ouvidos.

"E Lucius Malfoy os pediu para não me matarem." – por puro egoísmo – "Na batalha de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy impediu que Vincent Crabbe me matasse, e depois Narcissa Malfoy salvou a minha vida, mentindo para Voldemort. Eles podiam ter sido assassinados por seus atos, mas não tiveram medo." – Harry sabia que estava mentindo, todos sabiam. Eles fizeram aquilo somente para seu próprio bem, mas algo dizia ao menino que o certo a se fazer era defendê-los.

Talvez aquele olhar apavorado que recebera há pouco?

"Bom, o senhor parece irredutível, Sr. Potter. Proponho um acordo: perdão total ao herdeiro da família, Draco Malfoy, de acordo com o Decreto de Continuidade da Linhagem e diminuição de pena para Narcissa Malfoy e Lucius Malfoy." – Harry sorriu. Era o máximo que podia ter agora. Melhor 15 anos presos do que uma vida inteira. – "E os bens da família serão apreendidos, cabendo ao herdeiro entrar com um recurso, se quiser reaver os mesmos."

Draco o olhou, sem expressar gratidão. Mas era um olhar duro, diferente daquele desafiador tão conhecido. Eles tinham uma dívida e o outro sabia disso.

Aquilo fez Harry sorrir. Malfoy ainda viveria muito tempo para remoer aquele dia.

— x —

**N/A**: _Olá!_

_Esse foi só o prólogo e a história só começa mesmo no próximo capítulo. Mandem reviews pra eu ficar feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, saber se vocês estão gostando._

_PS: A fic está pronta no meu pc, então não se preocupem, que essa eu não vou demorar MESMO pra postar! Fiz questão de fazer ela toda antes..._

Beijos,

J. K. Chan


	2. O Visitante

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Stuck On The Puzzle****  
****por J.K. Chan**

— x —

– **Capítulo Um –**

_O Visitante_

Era um dia chuvoso em Londres. Harry Potter se encontrava caminhando pelas ruas, despercebido da realidade alheia. Seu casaco preto e seu guarda-chuva de mesma cor não deixavam à mostra sua verdadeira identidade.

Assim, como um trouxa qualquer em meio à loucura da cidade, ele adentrou o Ministério da Magia. Muitas pessoas conversavam alegremente. Um delicioso cheiro de café entrou por suas narinas e a fonte no centro do enorme prédio parecia mais molhada e cheia de moedas do que nunca.

Deu um bom-dia para a recepcionista do local, que gentilmente olhou por cima dos oclinhos para ter certeza de quem era, antes de sorrir. Harry pegou um elevador em direção ao seu escritório, no Departamento de Aurores. Cumprimentou os colegas que dividiam o mínimo espaço com ele sem muito entusiasmo, entreouvindo as conversas alegres da manhã. Era sábado e a chuva caía perigosamente sobre suas cabeças.

O que tinha de tão agradável naquele dia? – ele se perguntava, inquieto.

Não que ele não aproveitasse os bons dias de sua vida, não agora que a guerra já tinha ido embora, junto com todo o sofrimento. As pessoas em geral eram felizes o tempo todo agora e davam valor a mínimos momentos, como aqueles.

Por alguma razão que tinha lógica na cabeça de todo bruxo e bruxa, Harry era o mais feliz. Tinha que ser. Isso, porém, não era totalmente verdade.

Ele era feliz, claro. Mas não como ele pensou que seria. Desde aquele dia no Ministério, meses atrás, quando olhou nos olhos de pessoas que deveria odiar, e tudo que sentiu foi um grande vazio, como se lhe fizessem perguntas mudas... O que pode vir depois do fim?

Qual era a importância de um empreguinho no Ministério, quando havia pessoas lá fora que tinham perdido suas vidas? Quando o que ele mais queria era ficar alheio a tudo, pela primeira vez na vida?

Ele não queria mais pensar sobre aquilo. Não podia. Já era o suficiente em seu sono.

Chegou ao seu andar. Abriu a porta do escritório e se sentou em sua mesinha. A secretária de seu chefe veio lhe dar bom-dia, com uma pequena nota em mãos. A mulher magra sorria com seus dentes muito brancos. Era baixinha, andava com saltos que faziam um barulho engraçado a cada pisada e se portava como profissional.

Mas as más línguas diziam que ela se oferecia para seus superiores (e as piores línguas citavam o nome de Harry, claro). O que não era verdade. A pobre moça só cometera o pecado de ser bonita e inteligente, ao mesmo tempo. E Harry Potter não conseguia nem pensar em mulher nenhuma depois da guerra. Parecia somente muito fútil. Tudo parecia fútil.

Não que Ginny não estivesse tentando. Muito. Os convites indecorosos, as tentativas falhas, tudo aquilo já estava cansando. O menino de antes, que se apegara a qualquer pessoa que se importava minimamente com sua vida, já não existia mais.

"Olá, Sr. Potter. O Sr. Smith quer vê-lo agora. É importante." – disse ela, despertando o homem de seus devaneios.

Harry assentiu e colocou seu casaco ao lado da mesa, seguindo a secretária até o Departamento de Casos Arquivados, criado depois da guerra. Ele sorriu. Richard finalmente parecia estar se acostumando a dirigir mais um departamento.

"Sr. Smith, o Sr. Harry Potter finalmente chegou. Posso pedir pra ele entrar?" - ela perguntou, a voz sedutora transparecendo ligeiramente.

"Oh! Sim, sim, peça." - disse um animado Sr. Smith.

Richard Smith era um gorducho próximo dos 50 anos, que acumulava o cargo de chefe do Departamento de Aurores e do Departamento de Casos Arquivados. Ele estava pressionando Harry há muito para aceitar o cargo de chefe dos Aurores. Afirmava estar 'velho demais para moleques arruaceiros'.

Harry nunca aceitara. Vivia dizendo pra si mesmo que seu trabalho de auror era o que ele sempre quis, mas estava se enganando. Aquele trabalho o remetia ao que fizera a vida inteira. E era o que todos – com uma exceção ou duas - esperavam dele. Que o bravo salvador do mundo bruxo viesse ao resgate dos fracos e oprimidos.

"Me chamou?" - disse Harry.

"Sim, meu caro. Tenho ótimas notícias sobre _aquele_ caso. O que você me importunou durante meses pra tirar dos arquivos."

Os olhos de Harry brilharam por uma fração de segundo.

"Descobriu algo?" - ele perguntou, incapaz de se conter.

"Algo grande, meu amigo. Algo grande. Mas preciso da sua ajuda." - Harry assentiu, animado pela primeira vez em meses.

"Diga, então."

"Bom, eu sinceramente duvidava de sua opinião sobre a Sra. Malfoy, mesmo no julgamento. Quero dizer, ela pode ter te ajudado, mas isso não apaga os crimes que cometeu antes. A não ser que ela os tenha cometido sob pressão - que é o que você diz. Ontem nós capturamos um ex-Comensal que estava escondido bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, em uma cidadezinha próxima a Godric's Hollow."

"E no que isso ajudaria?" - disse Harry, impaciente.

"Calma, meu garoto! Ele estava tão desesperado que disse que faria qualquer coisa para não ser levado à Azkaban. Deve estar entalado até o pescoço com os Comensais."

Harry ficou tenso.

"Obviamente não fomos os únicos a ouvir falar de Lucius Malfoy, não é?" – disse Smith, com um aceno de cabeça.

Harry assentiu. Lembrou-se de Lucius. Foi achado morto em sua cela, dias depois de sua prisão. Os outros Comensais não ficaram muito felizes com os testemunhos dele. Ele não foi ao velório, claro. Pelo que soube, Draco esteve lá e gritou com os presentes que era tudo culpa do Ministério, que sentenciou seu pai à morte ao colocá-lo em Azkaban com Comensais de _verdade_.

"Então, nós usamos um mandado para pegar as memórias dele e descobrimos coisas interessantes. Ele era um Comensal bem periférico, e esteve na frente de batalha apenas em Hogwarts." – disse ele, impondo a voz. - "Porém, teve a feliz sorte de ser – talvez - o único a ouvir sua conversa com a Sra. Malfoy."

Aquilo acendeu uma chama de esperança em Harry.

"Mas por que ele não contou para Voldemort o que tinha ouvido?"

"Nós o questionamos sob v_eritaserum_. Ele disse que teve medo, porque se fosse parte dos planos de Voldemort, ele seria morto. E faz sentido, Harry. Como ele saberia se Narcissa era uma traidora ou se era tudo parte de um plano que ele desconhecia? Voldemort estava distribuindo imperdoáveis pra quem o olhasse torto, imagina pra quem estragasse uma armadilha!"

"Então temos finalmente uma evidência de que a Narcissa me ajudou?"

"Sim, meu amigo."

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que suas memórias e de seus amigos não podiam ser usadas pelo Ministério, para sua própria segurança. Mas a memória de outro ex-Comensal poderia confirmar os depoimentos dele e dos Malfoy.

"Entrei com o processo pra reabrir o caso, mas precisamos de algo mais sólido. Você sabe como o Ministério está, hoje em dia... Eu realmente não sabia como faria pra achar mais provas, mas então lembrei do menino Malfoy." – o sangue de Harry gelou.

"Draco Malfoy?" - ele falou, antes de engolir em seco.

"Sim, sim... Quem mais seria?" - disse ele, sorrindo de leve. - "Lembrei que você comentou comigo que desconfiava que eles estavam sendo ameaçados por outros Comensais e pelo próprio Voldemort, então pensei em pegar as lembranças dele e usar como prova."

"Mas já não fizeram isso?" - disse Harry, mas se lembrou. - "Certo, pergunta idiota. Da outra vez estavam procurando provas contra o Malfoy, não a favor. Certo." - ele mexia as mãos, nervoso. Não sabia por que o assunto estava mexendo tanto com ele. - "E quando pretendem ir buscá-las?"

"Hã... É aí que você entra, Harry. O Ministério não está muito empenhado em ajudar num caso que irá tirar uma ex-Comensal de Azkaban. Então, eu o nomeei responsável."

"O senhor o quê?"

"Foi o único jeito, Potter. Você, como funcionário do Ministério, pode participar ativamente do caso, mesmo não sendo do departamento. Antes de protestar, lembre-se que, a não ser que você em pessoa esteja envolvido, eles irão simplesmente ignorar nossos pedidos."

Harry assentiu. Ele já imaginava que ninguém, além de Richard, ia se dispor a ajudá-lo.

"Pode deixar que eu vou conseguir essas lembranças, nem que eu tenha que matar o Malfoy pra isso."

"Harry, você sabe que nem todas as memórias do Malfoy foram revistadas." - Sim, ele lembrava. Ele mesmo tinha conseguido isso, depois de gritar com uma dúzia de pessoas. - "Você também sabe o que o Ministério faria se encontrasse algo suspeito nas memórias dele, mesmo que não estivessem procurando. Por isso, quero que você analise pessoalmente as memórias do garoto e selecione as... favoráveis."

Ótimo. Agora sim ele estava desconfortável.

Harry assentiu novamente, antes de se retirar da sala. Pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu até um orelhão próximo ao Ministério. Discou o longo número e uma voz feminina atendeu.

"Hermione? Sou eu, mas não posso conversar agora. Eu passo mais tarde aí e conto o que houve. Preciso urgentemente do endereço do Malfoy." - ele falou - "Não, não estou doente. Não, Hermione, estou mesmo falando sério. É assunto do Ministério."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele se encontrava caminhando novamente na chuva. O apartamento de Draco ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões do Ministério, então preferiu ir andando.

Harry inevitavelmente se pegou pensando em alguns fatos de quase um ano atrás, na guerra. As perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. Agora, um ano depois, o encontro era iminente. Estava seriamente analisando se valia a pena. Talvez ele pudesse mandar outra pessoa em seu lugar...

Não. A quem ele queria enganar? Se não aceitasse a missão em pessoa, deixariam Narcissa mofar na cadeia. Se não fosse Harry se metendo no caso o tempo todo, ele ainda estaria arquivado.

Então, lá estava ele, parado em frente à porta de um apartamento do número 802 no centro de Londres, completamente encharcado. Sim, Draco Malfoy não estava morando na Mansão Malfoy. E não era pelo confisco de seus imóveis, pois ele conseguira reaver praticamente tudo que pertencia à família, pouco tempo depois.

Essa nova informação fez Harry ficar surpreso e se sentir ligeiramente ameaçado. Quem era esse novo Malfoy que morava em um lugar trouxa, cercado de pessoas trouxas, levando uma vida... trouxa?

Tocou a campainha várias vezes, sem sucesso. Tentou novamente. Nada. Ótimo. Bufou e se dirigiu até o hall, para esperar o elevador antigo. Por dentro, se sentia aliviado. Ouviu o clique de uma porta atrás de si.

Um sonolento Draco Malfoy, vestido apenas com uma cueca verde e uma camisa branca apareceu, coçando as costas. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, sua face estava pálida e tinha a visível expressão de quem foi tirado da cama. Seus olhares se encontraram.

"O que alguém pode querer a essa hora da- Merlin, é você mesmo, Potter?" – disse um Draco surpreso, o observando de cima à baixo.

"Sim, sou eu." – Harry replicou, ligeiramente nervoso.

"O que você quer?" – disse Draco, arrumando os cabelos com certa impaciência.

Harry o olhou de cima a baixo e por um segundo esqueceu qual seria a resposta correta para aquela pergunta.

"Vejo que você continua lento." - disse o outro e Harry corou imediatamente.

"Hã... Eu queria falar sobre o inquérito da sua família." – Draco arregalou os olhos.

"O que você pode querer falar comigo depois de tanto tempo?" - disse o outro - "Prefiro que me explique aqui dentro, estou congelando. Se você não percebeu, estou seminu."

Quem não perceberia?

— x —

O apartamento de Draco era pequeno, porém muito ornamentado. Diversos quadros pendiam nas paredes, móveis antigos se espalhavam pelo local e por todos os lados havia fotos do Sr. e da Sra. Malfoy com ele. Felizes, esquiando na neve. Reunidos para uma foto nos jardins da Mansão. Em King's Cross, onde um Draco de 11 anos acenava feliz para o fotógrafo, ansioso para embarcar no trem.

Harry Potter sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

"Potter, fique à vontade. Eu vou fazer um chá. Sabe, não é muito educado acordar as pessoas às 9 da manhã em um sábado." – Draco falou, rumando em direção à cozinha.

"Também não foi muito legal da parte do Ministério mandar logo a mim pra ter uma conversa com você, não acha?" – indagou Harry, quando Draco voltou com duas xícaras fumegantes. - "E ainda assim estou aqui."

"Tenho certeza que há uma explicação para essa insensatez do departamento." - ele disse com sarcasmo, mas sorria de lado. Um sorriso que fez Harry tremer sutilmente. - "Acho bom você começar a abrir o bico, Potter. Nada pessoal, só estou muito cansado."

"Bom, sem rodeios, então." - percebeu que Draco estava prestando atenção no que dizia. Aquilo o motivou a seguir - "Achamos uma prova que pode inocentar a sua mãe." – Harry disse, sem tocar no chá. Draco engasgou.

"Você está falando sério?" - o outro assentiu – "Procuro por uma prova há meses. Como conseguiram isso?" - completou, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Harry não devia mesmo estar revirando seu passado.

"Mas calma, ainda não temos tudo o que precisamos." – respondeu Harry, nervoso. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim?"

Harry passou a ponta do indicador na borda da xícara, fazendo círculos.

"Eu sei que vocês estiveram o tempo todo junto dos outros Comensais. E, ao que consta no testemunho dos três, foram ameaçados."

"Sim, sim." – ele olhou para os pés.

"Achamos um Comensal que esteve no dia da batalha e por acaso estava próximo o suficiente pra ouvir a minha conversa com a Sra. Malfoy e nervoso o bastante pra não abrir o bico. Conseguimos a memória dele em troca de um acordo."

"Sério? E o que mais pode faltar?"

"Você sabe como o Ministério está agindo quanto a assuntos da guerra, Malfoy. Uma testemunha não é suficiente pra nada que envolva ex-Comensais."

"Vocês do Ministério complicam tanto as coisas." - disse Draco, chutando o chão - "Deveriam te deixar usar suas próprias memórias. A guerra já acabou! Ninguém vai te fazer mal agora."

Harry não se ofendeu. "Concordo. E não sabia que você sabia tanto sobre o que está acontecendo no Ministério." – disse.

"Parece admirado. Sabe, eu pareço meio aéreo, mas sou muito inteligente. Eu sei muito bem quem lutou pelo caso da minha mãe e por mim. E não foi esforço de nenhuma daquelas cobras, Potter." - Harry corou.

"Aéreo? Nunca achei que fosse essa a palavra. Estava mais pra inconveniente e..." – disse ele, arrumando uma forma eficiente de desviar o assunto daquele tópico.

"Já captei." – disse ele, bufando e revirando os olhos, mas deixando escapar um sorrisinho. - "Mas então, em que posso ajudar no caso?"

"Preciso das suas memórias. Todas as que puderem ajudar, durante o período em que você e ela estiveram com os Comensais. Memórias são provas irrefutáveis, como já te expliquei. Quanto mais, melhor."

Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas o outro o interrompeu.

"Eu sei que o Ministério já revirou suas memórias e já te encheu de _veritaserum_. Mas eles não estavam procurando o que eu estou, eles só queriam provas contra você."

"Eu sei. E teriam encontrado, sabe, se você não tivesse metido seu nariz em assuntos alheios, como sempre." - ele retrucou, dando mais um sorrisinho.

Talvez Draco Malfoy não fosse tão difícil de lidar assim.

"Então você é quem vai olhar as minhas memórias?"

"Sim."

Draco olhou fundo em seus olhos, mas tão rápido quanto o fez, desviou.

"Imagino que não trouxe um lugar para transportá-las... Ainda bem que tenho algo aqui." – Draco sorriu enviesado e foi até a cozinha.

Voltou com um pote de vidro. Encostou a varinha na têmpora e, devagar, um filete translúcido deixou sua cabeça e foi em direção ao pote. E assim como ele, mais quatro ou cinco filetes de memória.

"Pronto, tudo que me lembro está aí. Se você veio aqui só pelas lembranças, já tem tudo o que precisa." – disse, entregando o pote a Harry. - "Pode beber o chá, não está envenenado."

Ele percebeu que não tinha tocado no chá. De repente seus sapatos pareceram muito interessantes. Tomou o chá e conversaram sobe amenidades por 5 minutos, até que elas acabaram em um silêncio incômodo que se instaurou no ambiente.

"Então é isso, Malfoy. Eu te escrevo mandando notícias." – disse Harry, sério.

"Potter, você ainda mora na Mansão Black?" – Harry assentiu. – "Eu passo lá em alguns dias, se você não me mantiver informado." - ele ia argumentar, mas Draco falou novamente - "Não se preocupe, eu sei como entrar. Eu sou um Black, esqueceu?"

Harry sorriu e a feição do outro pareceu murchar levemente. Ele se virou para ir, mas Draco o segurou pelo braço.

"Em hipótese alguma conte pra alguém o que vir aí, além do que for necessário. Não foram exatamente momentos muito bons da minha vida, você sabe."

Seus olhares se encontraram uma última vez e permaneceram assim por alguns segundos. Harry desviou e, sem se dirigir ao outro, aparatou para Grimmauld's Place, segurando firme o pote nas mãos.

— x —

Depois de um banho quente, ele aparatou n'A Toca bem na hora em que o almoço era servido. Todos o cumprimentaram e ele se sentou à mesa para ter a refeição.

Conversaram durante quase uma hora, enquanto Ginny fazia uma carícia em seu braço e Ron ria de uma piada contada por George - ele fazia bem menos piadas depois da morte de Fred.

Quando todos saíram da mesa, Ron e Hermione (que quase morava lá, agora que namoravam) o chamaram para o quarto e ele contou toda a história.

"Harry, acho muito justo o que está fazendo. Mas não vá esquecer as coisas que aconteceram durante nossos anos com Draco. Não se engane... Você sabe que no fundo Narcissa estava ajudando ela mesma e o filho."- disse Hermione.

"Eu sei, só... preciso fazer isso."

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. "Você vai ser o mesmo bobo pra sempre!"

"Cara, eu acho que vai ser uma experiência horrível rever várias coisas que aconteceram na guerra. E você sabe que eu não acredito totalmente na inocência de qualquer Malfoy." - disse Ron.

"Ela me salvou, Ron. Eu devo isso a ela. E eu... sinto como se soubesse. Algo como uma intuição. Desde aquela vez na Mansão, lembram? Quando eu estava disfarçado... O modo como ela e Malfoy agiam estranho... Quase como se ele soubesse que era eu. E ela sabia que ele estava mentindo."

"No fim das contas, ele te ajudou do mesmo jeito que você o salvou em Hogwarts... Não que não tenha sido mais que a obrigação dele, já que ele agiu como um idiota durante sete anos." - Ron disse, jogando uma almofada no chão com força.

A conversa a partir dali se esgueirou por assuntos mais leves e, em algumas horas, Harry voltava para Grimmauld's Place, lembrando-se do beijo estalado de Ginny em sua boca, minutos antes.

Não era como se ele não nutrisse por ela um carinho tremendo, mas aquilo não era amor ou paixão. Não era arrebatador, perigoso, emocionante. Era morno e... entediante, em certa medida. Mas Harry temia nunca encontrar alguém que o fizesse sentir essas coisas. E isso o assustava profundamente, pois só conhecia um punhado de garotas, que podia contar em uma mão.

— x —

Harry realmente estava receoso de ver as memórias de Draco. Aqueles momentos foram tão ruins para o outro quanto foram pra ele, disso tinha certeza.

Pegou sua penseira e colocou na mesinha da sala, fazendo um baque surdo ao bater na madeira. Abriu o pote e jogou os filetes na bacia, os observando boiar por algum tempo.

Draco estava bem, ele sabia. Mas aquelas fotos da família mexeram com ele. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que os Malfoy tinham momentos felizes em que eram só uma família bruxa normal. Lamentou pelo outro, assim como se lembrou de sua própria perda. A de Draco não era mais fácil que a dele próprio.

Lucius estava morto, e não importa o que tivesse feito, ainda era pai de Malfoy. E Narcissa presa sendo ameaçada por outros prisioneiros não era algo fácil de segurar. Harry agradecia mentalmente porque a prisão não era mais guardada por dementadores.

Ele se sentou na poltrona, amargurado. Não sabia até que ponto estava pronto para rever os poucos momentos da guerra em que estivera com Draco. E os em que não estivera.

Calmamente, o menino se dirigiu à penseira, encostando de leve sua varinha em um filete. Seu corpo pareceu ser sugado para dentro da bacia e o mundo desapareceu em um rompante.

Ouviu vozes. Olhou em volta.

Estava em uma sala ampla, muito bem ornamentada. Ele se lembrava daquele lugar. Estivera na Mansão Malfoy no ano passado.

A sala tinha em seu centro uma mesa comprida. Alguns bruxos estavam em volta dela. Os móveis tinham sido arrastados até as paredes, sem delicadeza. Um corpo pendia no ar, de cabeça para baixo, acima daquelas pessoas.

"Charity Burbage." - sussurrou ele, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

Observou, por apenas um instante, o único ser que parecia desconfortável naquela sala: Draco Malfoy. Ele a todo o momento olhava para cima, onde Charity pendia imóvel. Suas mãos suavam e ele tinha o medo estampado na face. Não que todos fossem capazes de ver isso.

E então, Harry o viu. Sua cicatriz ameaçou doer, mais psicologicamente do que outra coisa. Lá estava Voldemort, ainda em seu tempo de terror, há quase um ano atrás. Harry sorriu.

Aquilo não o amedrontava... Voldemort perdera a guerra. Aquelas eram apenas cinzas do passado. De um passado que ele também compartilhava.

"Cuidarei do garoto pessoalmente." - Harry ouviu pela primeira vez em tempos a voz de Voldemort. Sibilante, ameaçadora. - "Cometeram-se erros demais com relação a Harry Potter. Alguns foram meus. Que Potter ainda viva deve-se mais aos meus erros do que aos seus êxitos."

Era estranho admitir, mas Voldemort não mentira. Harry vivera por coincidências, talvez até sorte. Harry percebeu que todos naquela mesa se viraram para seu mestre, trêmulos, temendo que Voldemort os culpasse.

Draco Malfoy fechou os olhos e suspirou. Por um segundo, teve a sensação de que o outro estava temendo por sua vida. Mas então, ele voltou ao seu comportamento habitual e não deixou transparecer algo do gênero novamente.

"Por ter sido descuidado, fui frustrado pela sorte e a ocasião, essas destruidoras dos planos, a não ser os mais bem traçados. Mas aprendi. Agora compreendo coisas que antes não compreendia. Eu é que devo matar Harry Potter, e assim farei."

Um lamento foi ouvido e todos olharam para o chão. Voldemort falou algo a Rabicho, mas Harry não prestou atenção. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos três Malfoys, que agora se entreolhavam, como num movimento cúmplice. O medo os preenchia.

Ali estava a certeza que Harry precisava.

"Como eu ia dizendo, agora compreendo melhor. Precisarei, por exemplo, pedir emprestada a varinha de um de vocês antes de sair para matar Potter."

Todos estavam amedrontados. Quem quer que fosse o voluntário, estaria mais indefeso sem varinha do que sem uma perna.

"Nenhum voluntário?" - ele riu - "Vejamos... Lucius, não vejo razão para você continuar a ter uma varinha."

Lucius ergueu a cabeça. Harry reconheceu aquela expressão de pânico no momento em que a viu. Era semelhante a quando vislumbrou Draco chorando no banheiro, no sexto ano. Os mesmos traços, o mesmo medo e, talvez, certo arrependimento... Todos ali, misturados à mais pura servidão.

"Milorde?" - disse Lucius, a voz rouca. Draco fechou novamente os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu por uma fração de segundo, até que ele a limpou. Harry, involuntariamente, checou se algum Comensal o tinha visto.

"Sua varinha, Lucius. Preciso de sua varinha."

"Eu..." - e ele olhou de esguelha para Narcissa.

Pela primeira vez, Harry se focou na expressão da mulher. Ela parecia pálida, mais magra e menos elegante do que ele jamais pensou vê-la. Nem quando foi condenada ela havia perdido a compostura, como naquele momento.

Harry viu quando ela apertou os dedos de Lucius, tentando passar tranqüilidade. Com aquela confirmação, Malfoy tirou a varinha das vestes e deu ao seu mestre.

"De que é?"

"Olmo, Milorde."

"E o núcleo?" - os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort faiscavam.

"Dragão... fibra do coração." - dizia o patriarca dos Malfoy.

"Ótimo."

Voldemort sacou sua própria varinha e as colocou lado a lado. Harry pensou que talvez, em um surto de justiça, o mestre pudesse dar sua varinha ao servo. Lucius pareceu pensar o mesmo.

"Dar-lhe a minha varinha, Lucius? _Minha_ varinha?" - Harry tremeu de raiva sob a soberba do homem.

Alguns dos presentes riram. Narcissa olhava nervosa de Draco para o marido. O menino segurava com os dedos na mesa com tanta força que as pontas estavam esbranquiçadas.

"Dei-lhe a liberdade, Lucius, não é suficiente? Mas tenho notado que você e sua família ultimamente parecem menos felizes... alguma coisa na minha presença em sua casa os incomoda, Lucius?"

Draco Malfoy parecia decepcionado, acima de tudo. Harry agora constatava, o outro percebera que seu mestre não era a pessoa que ele imaginava. Não bastava um mundo limpo de sangues-ruins. Voldemort queria um mundo limpo de pessoas que não o obedecessem.

"Nada... nada, Milorde."

"Quanta mentira, Lucius..." - o que ele queria dizer com isso, Harry não sabia. Mas havia um tom ameaçador na voz dele que gelou seu sangue.

"Venha, minha bela... Esta noite você terá carne fresca." - Nagini surgiu por baixo da mesa. Voldemort a acariciou, ainda encarando Lucius Malfoy. Harry entendeu que o outro havia falado a língua das cobras, e ninguém mais podia saber o que fora dito ao animal.

"Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com a própria sorte? Será que o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder, não é exatamente o que disseram desejar durante anos?"

Narcissa olhou para o chão, trêmula. Draco estava aterrorizado. Harry podia ver por trás da máscara de Lucius que ele também estava.

"Sem dúvida, Milorde. É o que desejávamos... desejamos." - sua mão tremeu quando secou o suor sobre o lábio inferior.

"Milorde, é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não pode haver prazer maior." - Bellatrix se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Sua voz era embargada pela emoção. Ela não mentia, realmente se sentia privilegiada.

Para completar o gesto, se curvou para o mestre, em uma reverência. Harry sentiu nojo.

"Não pode haver prazer maior. Isso significa muito, Bellatrix, vindo de você." - ele estudava a mulher com certa intimidade.

"Milorde sabe que apenas digo a verdade!" - disse ela, lacrimejando de felicidade.

"Não pode haver prazer maior, mesmo comparado ao feliz evento que, segundo soube, houve em sua família esta semana?" - Bellatrix parecia confusa. Lucius observava tudo, horrorizado. Ele parecia saber qual seria o rumo da conversa.

"Eu não sei a que está se referindo, Milorde." - disse a mulher de longos e desgrenhados cabelos negros, parecendo mais magra e cansada do que um minuto atrás.

"Estou falando de sua sobrinha. E de vocês também, Lucius e Narcissa. Ela acabou de se casar com o lobisomem Remus Lupin. A família deve estar muito orgulhosa."

Harry estremeceu. Lembrou-se de que seu professor e amigo fora morto na guerra, lembrou-se da morte de Tonks, lembrou-se de tudo.

"Ela não é nossa sobrinha, Milorde." - disse, enquanto os outros Comensais riam abertamente da desgraça dos Black - "Nós, Narcissa e eu, nunca mais pusemos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela casou com aquele sangue-ruim. A fedelha não tem a menor ligação conosco, nem qualquer fera com quem ela se case."

Harry queria estapeá-la.

"E você, Draco, o que diz?" - ele falou, recebendo um olhar amedrontado dos Malfoy - "Vai bancar a babá dos filhotes?"

Todos riam da cena. Draco olhou para seu pai, que observava os próprios sapatos. Seu olhar se encontrou com o da mãe, e ela balançou a cabeça. Quase todos não viram esse pequeno gesto, mas ele não passou despercebido para Harry.

"Já chega. Basta." - disse Voldemort, e todos pararam de rir.

Harry se sentia mal. Todas as lembranças se remoendo em sua cabeça. As faces pálidas dos Malfoy o fazendo ter pena de Comensais pela primeira vez na vida. Achou que já estava bom por um dia.

Sentiu-se ser sugado novamente para a realidade e percebeu que tremia. Finalmente, as feridas da guerra pareciam estar reabrindo em sua mente. Estava pálido, pôde perceber ao se observar no espelho.

Puxou um caderninho de uma gaveta e iniciou suas anotações. Tudo o que vira era relevante para a inocência de Narcissa. E agora ele a queria mais do que nunca. Mais do que por uma retribuição.

— x —

**N/A**: _Olá de novo!_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Eu sei que a cena do livro ficou grande, mas imagino que vocês nunca esperariam vê-la de outra perspectiva. E nunca é demais reler as palavras da Rowling, não é?_

_Dêem uma opinião, por favor. Só terão mais duas ou três cenas importantes do livro!_

Beijos,

J. K. Chan


	3. O Começo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Stuck On The Puzzle****  
****por J.K. Chan**

— x —

– **Capítulo Dois –**

_O começo_

Lá estava ele, mais uma vez, sentado em seu escritório, mergulhado no tédio da interminável discussão com os outros aurores. Que petulante era a atitude da maioria! Pediam o encerramento permanente dos casos envolvendo ex-Comensais. Ou seja, queimar os arquivos logo de uma vez e fazer os culpados (ou inocentes) mofarem pra sempre atrás das grades.

Isso, Harry tinha plena noção, era por sua culpa. Todos ficaram surtados quando a notícia de sua apelação se espalhou. Agora os aurores tentavam, desesperados, tapar os buracos que apareciam, meses depois: Pessoas presas sem provas concretas, denúncias nunca investigadas de extorsão, corrupção e muitos outros crimes que, na época, não eram importantes. Afinal, a cada bruxo preso, a sociedade dava mais um passo em direção à normalidade.

Um gorducho baixinho chamado Darius Moffat se pronunciou.

"Eu me nego a ver gente perigosa como McFarland nas ruas novamente. Prefiro que queimem os arquivos dele. Ninguém precisa remexer nesses papéis pra saber a quantidade de merda que ele fazia a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem."

Harry se levantou, furioso.

"O nome dele era Voldemort!" – disse ele, começando a perder o controle – "E eu me nego a acreditar que você, Darius, está com medo de ter certas investigações reabertas, só por causa do sumiço que deram na varinha do McFarland e no corpo da mulher dele." - sorriu, vendo o outro se espantar - "Espero realmente que não seja esse o caso."

"Sr. Potter" – disse o homem, visivelmente possesso – "O senhor salvou a todos nós, mas minha experiência fala mais alto nesses momentos. McFarland é perigoso e..."

"Não há uma pessoa nesse recinto mais experiente que Harry." - disse Ron, levantando a voz. Ele também havia se tornado auror.

"Eu garanto a vocês que os processos serão tirados dos arquivos somente em casos de extrema necessidade. Nenhum de vocês será prejudicado, se estiverem limpos com a lei e suas consciências." - disse Smith, se levantando e indicando a porta - "Obrigado pelo tempo dos senhores, mas tenho trabalho a fazer."

Quando todos saíram, o Sr. Smith se voltou para Harry:

"Eu te disse, garoto, que o Ministério ia entrar em parafuso se alguém resolvesse mexer nesses arquivos. Você é muito corajoso, Potter, ou muito burro." - ele falou e sorriu - "Espero mesmo que valha a pena."

Ron apareceu novamente na porta da sala, dando falsas batidinhas para se anunciar.

"Vamos, Harry? Meu estômago está roncando." - Ron disse, sorrindo.

Harry se levantou e foi com Ron até a saída do Ministério, indo de encontro às ruas muito movimentadas da noite londrina. Jantaram, enquanto o outro contava sobre sua relação com Hermione. Do jeito que iam, um casamento podia ser esperado em alguns meses.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa, Harry olhou para o grande relógio em frente ao restaurante.

"Ron, tenho que ir. Está ficando tarde e preciso trabalhar. Tenho um relatório pra entregar amanhã sobre o Malfoy." – disse Harry, sendo observado com curiosidade – "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem, Harry. Hermione vai ficar feliz de vê-lo tão dedicado."

— x —

Ele vinha fazendo isso há quase uma semana. Estava começando a ficar obcecado pela coisa toda. Descobrira muitas coisas interessantes e, a cada nova informação, seu coração falhava uma batida e a adrenalina circulava por seu corpo.

Descobriu, por exemplo, que Malfoy dormira acuado em sua própria casa, no tempo em que não estava em Hogwarts. Ele e sua mãe dormiam no quarto dele, enquanto Lucius tomava conta da porta.

Harry já estava no terceiro filete de memória e pensava consigo mesmo que tinha feito significativos progressos. Tinha quase 20 páginas de anotações que serviriam como provas e já enviara 3 relatórios para seu chefe.

Foi direto se sentar naquela poltrona, agora levando consigo o caderno. Sentiu seu corpo submergir na memória de Draco, e se viu em um banheiro com móveis antigos.

Draco estava virado de frente para o espelho. Seu corpo estava magro, sua face era pálida como papel, havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e, para choque de Harry, ele tremia muito.

Sussurrava coisas que Harry não compreendia. Falava consigo mesmo enquanto colocava as mãos por sobre o rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Seu rosto era resoluto, ele havia tomado uma importante decisão naquele momento.

Saiu do banheiro e foi em direção à sala de visitas da casa. Harry o seguiu. Já conhecia o caminho.

Draco se sentou em uma poltrona. A sala parecia vazia, exceto por sua mãe e seu pai. Ouviu barulhos de passos e vozes que riam alto.

Então Harry percebeu em que memória ele se encontrava. A posição de Malfoy na sala, as vozes, a sucessão de fatos que ele já tinha visto na penseira. Tudo se encaixava.

"Que barulho é esse?" - disse Narcissa - "Vou checar quem está chegando. Espero que o Lord não venha, estou exausta."

Ela se retirou e Harry aguardou, sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir. Ele ouviu de longe quando ela disse:

"Sigam-me. Meu filho, Draco, está em casa passando as férias da Páscoa. Se for o Harry Potter, ele irá saber." - pela primeira vez, Harry não se sentiu grato à Sra. Malfoy.

Draco pareceu acordar. Uma expressão de pânico transpassou seu rosto. Ele olhou para o hall e balançou a cabeça em negativa, percebendo a enrascada em que estava.

Lucius perguntou algo à esposa, os bruxos falaram algo entre si, mas Harry só tinha olhos para Draco, que parecia menor a cada segundo, em sua poltrona.

"Draco, venha aqui." - disse Narcissa, fria.

Malfoy se levantou, pálido, apertando os nós dos dedos. Ele ficou em silêncio e Harry olhou pela primeira vez para si próprio. Seu rosto estava inchado, sua cicatriz estava disfarçada, mas, se a pessoa o conhecesse como Draco o conhecia, era inconfundível.

"Então, moleque?" - perguntou Greyback, que capturara Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Draco estava próximo do local em que Harry observava a cena. Mantinha-se no canto, pois sua mão tremia visivelmente. Ele evitava olhar para o Harry no chão.

"Então, Draco? É ele? É o Harry Potter?"

"Não tenho... Não tenho muita certeza." - disse Draco. Ele estava em completo horror. Mal conseguia construir palavras.

"Mas olhe-o com atenção, olhe! Chegue mais perto!" - disse Lucius, excitado - "Draco, se formos nós que entregarmos Potter ao Lorde das Trevas, tudo será perdo..."

"Ora, não vamos esquecer quem, de fato, o capturou, espero, Sr. Malfoy?" - disse Greyback, em tom de ameaça.

"Claro que não, claro que não!"

Eles discutiram mais algumas coisas, mas Harry estava focado em analisar o olhar de Draco sobre ele. O outro franzia a testa, parecia estar lutando internamente.

_Ele sabia o tempo todo. Eu estava certo. Ele sabia!_

O coração de Harry ia sair pela boca. Aquela informação tinha deixado seus ombros tão leves de repente. Todo aquele peso sempre que se questionava sobre o porquê de estar tão empenhado nessa causa, o medo de estar fazendo uma grande burrada. Tudo substituído por uma felicidade genuína. Draco sabia mesmo.

"Tem alguma coisa ali, poderia ser a cicatriz, distendida... Draco, venha aqui, olhe direito! Que acha?"

"Não sei." - disse Draco, frio, voltando para perto de Narcissa. Ela o olhou, parecendo preocupada, e finalmente disse:

"É melhor termos certeza, Lucius." - Ela encobriu o filho. E continuou a falar algo que Harry nunca terminou de saber, pois foi sugado para a realidade. Um pedaço daquela memória não tinha sido passada a ele.

Que droga. Malfoy deveria ter passado tudo. Não podiam duvidar de nenhuma vírgula naqueles relatórios.

Respirou fundo novamente e brincou com a varinha entre os dedos, pensando em tudo e em nada, ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para a própria varinha e percebeu que ela não lhe pertencia. Sentiu um rubor no rosto.

Harry restaurou a sua própria varinha, mas manteve a de Draco consigo, sempre na dúvida. Mas o hábito, esse sim é um malfeitor. Não conseguia mais se desligar da nova varinha e acabou por guardar a antiga na gaveta. Talvez fosse hora de devolvê-la ao dono.

"Harry? Está tudo bem?" - disse a voz de Hermione, que se encontrava parada no portal, parecendo preocupada. – "Eu estava de passagem, bati e você não respondeu. Usei a chave que você me deu, ok?"

"Claro! Não é nada, Hermione. Eu estava na penseira e..." – ele sorriu tristemente.

"Eu falei que isso iria te fazer mal... Remexer o passado, isso é perigoso." – ela piscou. - "Mas o que foi que você viu que te deixou assim?"

"Lembra quando a gente foi capturado? Malfoy sabia. O tempo todo ele sabia quem eu era e mentiu para o próprio pai." - Harry falou, as mãos no rosto.

"Você tem certeza?" - disse ela, duvidosa.

"Agora eu tenho. Você precisava ver, Mione."

"Acho que finalmente entendo porque você quer tanto inocentar a Sra. Malfoy. Não é exatamente porque ela o salvou, mas porque Malfoy o salvou também." – ele assentiu. Ela notou que ele brincava com a varinha e ficou em silêncio por uns minutos.

"Harry, você pretende informar Malfoy sobre os avanços da pesquisa?" - ela falou e ele sorriu.

"Vou amanhã. Antes preciso terminar esse relatório."

"Eu vou indo, então. Vê se aparece... Ginny quis saber de você."

Assim que Hermione saiu, ele preparou uma xícara de chá bem quente e deitou em sua cama, o caderno no colo.

— x —

Harry arrumou os cabelos arredios uma última vez, sem sucesso.

Tocou a campainha e Draco rapidamente atendeu a porta. Parecia esperar que ela tocasse.

"Finalmente apareceu, Potter. Pensei que sua pouca inteligência pudesse retardar o trabalho." - ele disse, fechando a porta quando Harry entrou.

Estava tão nervoso que não percebeu que fora insultado. Desatou a falar rápido.

"Malfoy, estou aqui por dois motivos. Primeiro, pra te contar que a pesquisa vai melhor do que eu imaginei." - ele disse, tendo a atenção do outro focada sobre si. Aquilo o incomodou.

"Como estamos objetivos hoje, hein, Potter? Que tal um chá antes de tanta informação?" - Harry assentiu.

Ele se sentou na poltrona. Draco trouxe o chá e se ajeitou no sofá, em frente ao outro, perto o suficiente para conversarem em sussurros, seus joelhos se tocando. Harry estava desconfortável.

"Desde a primeira memória que eu analisei, mandei alguns relatórios para o Ministério, e eles conseguiram reabrir de vez o caso. O que estou fazendo agora é reunir provas suficientes pra sua mãe sair de Azkaban em duas ou três semanas."

"Isso é sério? Nossa, é muito melhor do que eu pensei, Potter." - disse Draco, alisando os cabelos para trás, sem sorrir - "Acho que te devo a minha vida, de novo." - Harry ficou sério.

"Hã... Falando em dever a vida, eu estou há meses com uma coisa que te pertence." - disse ele, mostrando a varinha.

"Oh, não, Potter! Ela não é mais minha, é sua."

"Eu a roubei, ela nunca foi minha!" – ele falou, se lembrando de como se adaptou rápido à varinha, ao contrário de Hermione.

"Ganhou, guardou, se lembra?" – disse ele, rindo ligeiramente amargo. – "Eu já tenho uma nova. Guarde-a como lembrança da guerra." - disse ele, piscando. Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. - "Você estava usando a minha varinha durante esse tempo?"

"Hã... Sim."

"Mas a sua não foi restaurada?" - disse ele, curioso.

"Foi."

Novamente aquele silêncio embaraçoso.

"É engraçado que ela tenha sido minha por seis anos. Você duelou com ela algumas vezes, Potter, se é que se lembra. Espero que ela ainda seja boa." - Harry assentiu - "Que bom... Se não fosse, ficaria decepcionado."

Mais silêncio.

"Bom, então acho que é isso. Em breve te trago as memórias de volta e mais informações." - disse Harry, se levantando.

"Espera, Potter. Eu queria..." - disse Draco, segurando o braço do outro no lugar. – "te agradecer."

Harry estava mudo.

"Eu sei que isso não parece do meu feitio. E não me peça pra repetir. Acho que depois de tudo o que você fez por mim e minha mãe, eu te devia isso. Mesmo você sendo um babaca." – ele ofereceu uma mão a Harry.

O moreno hesitou e, pouco antes de Draco recolher a mão, ele a apertou. Seus dedos imediatamente formigaram e uma felicidade sem tamanho tomou conta de si. Havia algo acontecendo que Harry não sabia bem o que era. Talvez fosse porque aquele aperto de mão deveria ter acontecido há quase 10 anos atrás.

— x —

**N/A**: _Olá!_

_Mais um capítulo postado pra vocês! Estão gostando? Ainda tem história por ai! Espero que curtam..._

_Respondendo algumas reviews:_

_**Chrizes **__- Obrigada! Eu tentei fazer um julgamento que parecesse verdadeiro, sem ser muito demorado ou detalhado, já que é só uma introdução pra história. Me baseei totalmente no julgamento do Harry por uso indevido de magia, lembra?_

_**Anne Marie Le Clair**__ - Eu entendo bem o que você quis dizer, mas eu quis fazer o Draco mais real e menos cliché. Eles ainda estão se estranhando e ele ainda é frio, só que muita coisa aconteceu durante a guerra e depois. Isso que ele mostrou primeiro foi apenas superficial, depois certas feridas vão abrir e o comportamento dele vai mudar um pouco pra isso que você queria._

_Beijos_

_J.K. Chan_


	4. A Verdade

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Stuck On The Puzzle****  
****por J.K. Chan**

— x —

– **Capítulo Três –**

_A Verdade_

Nos últimos dias, ele só conseguia pensar naquele aperto de mão. Ele nunca esperou nenhuma retribuição de Malfoy. Para Harry, era melhor pensar que fazia aquilo por questões egoístas. O maldito 'Complexo de Herói'.

Mas desde o momento em que o viu na Madame Malkin, Draco o havia perturbado. Os olhos gélidos, provavelmente. Ele sabia que no julgamento aqueles olhos tinham encontrado os seus e, como um _Imperius_, o tinham obrigado a se rebelar.

Porque ele estava complicando tudo? Olhando pela ótica de outrem, era uma simples questão. Malfoy o conhecia de uma vida inteira. Harry o viu crescer, mudar, chorar, brigar. Era até óbvio que Draco, assim como outros colegas, tinha ganhado alguma importância em sua vida.

Chegando a esta resolução, ele mergulhou em outra memória.

Assim que "aterrissou" no chão de pedra da Sala Precisa, soube que estava na memória do Diadema. Aquela memória.

"Pare, Potter." – disse a voz arrastada que ele comprovou ser de Malfoy. – "É a minha varinha que você está segurando, Potter." – disse ele, apontando uma outra varinha para o Harry da memória.

"Não é mais." – disse o Harry da memória. Ele se lembrava de como estava nervoso enquanto falava com Draco. Eles não tinham conversado durante o ano todo. – "Ganhou, guardou, Malfoy. Quem lhe emprestou essa?"

"Minha mãe." – Harry viu a face de constrangimento de Draco.

"Então, por que não estão com Voldemort?"

"Vamos receber uma recompensa." – disse Crabbe, e Malfoy apenas olhava para os sapatos. – "Ficamos na escola, Potter. Decidimos não sair. Decidimos levar você a ele."

"Ótimo plano." – disse o outro Harry, com sarcasmo – "Como vocês entraram aqui?"

"Vivi praticamente nesta sala de objetos escondidos o ano passado". – Malfoy tinha a voz fraca, quase como magoada – "Sei como entrar".

"Estávamos escondidos lá fora. Já sabemos lançar Feitiços de Desilusão! Então você apareceu bem na nossa frente e disse que estava procurando um dia-D! Que é um dia-D?"

Ele sorria com escárnio, mas Draco não fez o mesmo.

"Harry? Você está falando com alguém?" – a voz de Ron ecoou na sala.

Crabbe, então, apontou a varinha para a parede da qual vinha a voz de Ron.

"_Descendo_!" – e a parede desmoronou. O Harry da memória gritou '_Finite'_ e tudo voltou a se firmar.

"Não!" – gritou Malfoy e segurou o pulso do outro, quando Crabbe ameaçou repetir o feitiço. Ele tremia – "Se você desmoronar a sala, talvez enterre o tal diadema."

"E daí? É o Potter que o Lorde das Trevas quer, quem se importa com um dia-D?" – vociferou Crabbe, se desvencilhando.

Ele estava certo. Se o Diadema sumisse, talvez fosse melhor para Voldemort. Porque, então...?

"Potter entrou aqui para apanhá-lo, então deve significar..." – Draco estava impaciente, havia algo errado entre os três.

"Deve significar? Quem se importa com o que você pensa? Não recebemos mais ordens suas, _Draco_. Você e seu pai já eram."

"Harry?" – chamou Ron, mais uma vez – "Que está acontecendo?"

Foi tudo muito rápido: o Harry da memória mergulhou atrás da tiara, Harry viu Draco olhar e permanecer como uma estátua, sem decidir o que fazer. Crabbe foi mais rápido.

"Harry? Que está... _não_, Potter! Crucio!" – errou Harry por um fio.

"PARE!" – gritou Malfoy – "O Lorde das Trevas quer ele vivo..."

"Então? Eu não estou matando ele, estou? Mas se puder, é o que farei, o Lorde das Trevas quer ele morto mesmo, qual a dif...?"

Um jato vermelho passou por todos e quase acertou Crabbe. Draco o salvou.

Crabbe tinha toda razão. Machucá-lo não o mataria. E Voldemort provavelmente daria um menção honrosa a quem causasse dor a Harry Potter. O olhar de Draco era de quem havia entregado seu segredo.

_Eu devia saber. Eu devia. Ele se importava_.

"É aquela sangue-ruim! _Avada Kedavra_!" – Crabbe gritou e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram de medo.

"Não o mate! NÃO O MATE!" – Malfoy agora gritava desesperado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

O Harry da memória usou aquela hesitação para desarmar Goyle, e a batalha recomeçou. O Harry que assistia àquela cena se sentia um tolo.

"HARRY!" – gritou Hermione.

Crabbe havia lançado o _Fogomaldito_.

Ele viu todos correrem em direção à saída, Draco levando consigo um pesado e estuporado Goyle. Os dois ficaram pra trás, junto com Crabbe. Draco tentava acorda-lo, enquanto observava Harry e Rony montarem em vassouras e levantarem vôo. A certeza de que morreria estava nos olhos dele.

Mas Harry sabia que, naquela hora, tinha percebido que não poderia sair carregando nas costas a morte de Draco. Sabia que continuaria olhando em volta da sala, procurando qualquer vestígio do menino.

Draco não sabia disso. E parecia estar desistindo de arrastar Goyle, que pendia inconsciente.

"Harry, vamos embora, vamos embora!" – Rony gritou.

Ouviu um grito baixo de socorro, inconfundível. Viu que vinha de Draco. O Harry da memória pareceu ouvir também.

"É... muito... perigoso!" – berrou Ron.

O outro Harry parecia não se importar. Foi até o chão quase coberto de chamas e colocou Draco em sua vassoura, enquanto Ron colocou Goyle na dele.

"SE MORRERMOS POR CAUSA DELES, VOU MATAR VOCÊ." – gritou Ron.

Entretanto, lembrou o Harry real, ele não pôde ouvir isso naquela hora, não com Draco gritando em seu ouvido para irem para a porta. Não com ele ganhando velocidade.

Eles iam tão rápido que Malfoy se colara nele – o Harry da memória - para não cair. Tinha os braços em volta do garoto, a respiração em seu ouvido. A cabeça apoiada no pescoço de Harry. Ele se prendia com tanta força que machucava, os olhos fechados de medo.

De certo modo, aquela visão deixou o Harry que assistia tudo de baixo, passando pelo fogo como um fantasma, muito embaraçado.

Saíram todos da sala e Malfoy caiu no chão. Ele, Ron e Hermione correram para fora e Draco se levantou, muito assustado. Sacudiu a sujeira de suas vestes e tentou acordar Goyle.

Quando o outro despertou, olhou para Draco como se estivesse vendo um verme.

"Onde está Crabbe?"

"Ele... Ele morreu. Lá dentro."

"Você o deixou morrer?"

"Não, Goyle. Ele lançou o _Fogomaldito_ sobre nós, e se não fosse Potter..."

"Potter? POTTER NOS SALVOU?"

"Sim."

"Malfoy, você está acabado. Você e sua família. Por que você não assume que está do lado dos sangues-ruins?"

"Eu... estou do lado do Lorde, como você!"

"Pra que querer enganar a mim, que te conhece há tanto tempo? Eu sei que você já não é o mesmo. Eu sei... E não quero ter que te machucar, por isso some daqui. Vai embora."

E Draco foi. Harry corria para acompanhá-lo. O outro estava visivelmente abalado. Encostou-se a uma parede de pedra em um corredor vazio do castelo e respirou fundo. Passou muito tempo ali, sem mover um músculo. O que ele estaria pensando?

Procurou a varinha nas vestes e arregalou os olhos ao ver que estava sem ela. Desatou a correr na direção da saída, mas Harry o viu ser parado por um Comensal.

"Sou Draco Malfoy, sou Draco, estou do seu lado!" – gritou ele, em desespero. Harry achou que ele fosse morrer - mesmo sabendo que isso não ia acontecer, de fato - mas então, um feitiço atingiu o Comensal e Draco olhou para os lados, procurando quem tinha salvado sua vida.

Pelo olhar do menino, ele sabia quem era seu salvador, mesmo que este estivesse invisível. E quem poderia ser, além de seu rival novamente?

Ron bateu em Draco por baixo da capa e este caiu, pasmo.

"Essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho da mãe de duas caras!" – berrou Ron.

_Isso era injusto_, pensou Harry. Se não fosse Draco gritando com Crabbe, o impedindo de matá-lo, talvez ele não estivesse ali, vendo aquela lembrança.

Depois disso, Harry se viu sugado para a realidade. Respirou fundo e anotou tudo que tinha visto. E tinha visto muita coisa.

— x —

Então lá estava ele novamente. Na porta do apartamento de Draco.

Estava ainda mais nervoso que das outras vezes. Seu coração estava à mil. Não conseguia entender bem, mas algo estava estranho dentro de si desde que começou a vasculhar as memórias do outro.

Draco abriu a porta e sorriu enviesado ao ver quem o incomodava. Abriu passagem para a sala, murmurando algo que parecia "quem mais me acordaria tão cedo?". Isso fez Harry sorrir.

"Acabei." – disse Harry, devolvendo os frasquinhos com as memórias.

"Ótimo." – disse ele, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"O que foi?"

"Um oficial do Ministério veio aqui ontem, Potter. Ele trouxe uma intimação para eu depor no caso da minha mãe. Eu sabia que algo ia dar errado… sempre dá." - ele parecia, acima de tudo, exausto.

"Eu sei que isso pode te deixar com um certo medo, Malfoy, mas já alertei o Ministério de que nada que você falar poderá ser usado para reabrir seu caso. Você pode falar tudo."

"Que bom." – disse ele, respirando fundo, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado.

"Eu preciso tirar umas dúvidas com você. Posso te fazer umas perguntas?" – disse Harry, ficando nervoso.

"E adiantaria te dizer que não?" - disse Draco, mas seu tom era leve.

Eles se sentaram nos sofás, Harry fazendo questão de manter a maior distância possível entre seu joelho e o de Draco.

"Você lembra de quando fomos capturados e levados pra sua casa?" – Draco assentiu – "Porque um pedaço da memória não foi passada pra mim?"

Draco respirou fundo.

"Você realmente precisa disso?" – ele falou, seu rosto amargo.

"Não sei... Se você me contar minimamente, talvez eu não tenha que ver. Entendo que é algo pessoal, Malfoy, mas memórias cortadas não são o que os juízes querem saber."

Ele bufou, antes de falar.

"Me pediram para levar alguns comensais para fora da mansão, e quando eu fiquei sozinho lá fora, eu... entrei em pânico. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. E não queria que você me visse daquele jeito, se não fosse ajudar a minha mãe."

"Desculpe, eu não queria ser intrometido."

"Você sempre é, Potter. Sempre." – disse ele, rolando os olhos. Se virou para uma mesinha e começou a preparar um drink. – "Quer um?"

"Não bebo de manhã. Você também não devia."

"Ah, desculpe se meus hábitos alcoólatras te incomodam." – Draco falou, sério.

"Não incomodam. Só..." – ele falou, mas desistiu do que quer que fosse dizer quando aqueles olhos cinzas penetraram os seus. Draco pareceu não notar.

"Você aceita ao menos um café?"

"Eu não posso ficar muito tempo, tenho que terminar isso tudo hoje, pra termos tempo de preparar as coisas pra audiência. Só temos 2 dias." – Harry disse, retirando alguns papeis da pasta que carregava e entregando a Draco. – "Essas são partes relevantes do processo, pro seu testemunho. Dá uma lida depois."

Suas mãos se tocaram por um milésimo de segundo, mas Harry sentiu um formigamento que perdurou por muito mais. O que era aquilo, afinal?

"Ok." – uma pausa – "Sabe, eu ainda não entendo completamente o porquê de você estar tão empenhado. Eu sei que a minha mãe te ajudou, mas..."

"Não se preocupe, ninguém entende." – Malfoy riu pelo nariz. E sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade.

Harry perdeu o fôlego. Era muito estranho observar o sorriso que Draco dirigia a ele, logo ele! Sorriu de volta, e demorou a perceber que eles se entreolharam por uns bons segundos.

"Acho que vou aceitar aquele drink." – disse Harry, percebendo naquele momento, com um choque colossal, algo que estava tentando negar desde... bem, desde sempre.

Ele se sentia atraído por Draco Malfoy.

— x —

**N/A**: _Olá!_

_Sei que os capítulos dessa fic são sempre curtos, mas estou postando numa frequência razoável, né?_

_Acho que agora a fic tomou o rumo que eu esperava desde o início! Ansiosos? :)_

_**MalukaChan**__ - A memória nem é importante, na verdade. Viu? É só algo pessoal mesmo…_

_**Dreamind**__ - Draco não seria ele mesmo sem uma boa dose de sarcasmo, né? Também não me canso de ler histórias apaixonantes dos dois!_

_**Pads-foot**__ - Muito feliz de ter a honra de receber uma das suas reviews! :) Essa fic é muito especial pra mim, estou há 3 anos trabalhando nela, pra que ela ficasse o mais completa e fiel possível. Espero que goste!_

_Beijos_

_J.K. Chan_


	5. A Apelação

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Stuck On The Puzzle****  
****por J.K. Chan**

— x —

– **Capítulo Quatro –**

_A Apelação_

_"Ele se sentia atraído por Draco Malfoy."_

Foi como cair de um precipício. Cair tão rápido que nem se tem ideia se o movimento é real ou psicológico. Cair sem nunca bater em nada. Apenas flutuar. E de repente, com um baque dolorido, dar de cara no chão. Apenas pra recomeçar a queda.

Seu estômago tinha ganhado um belo buraco. Ele não sentia seus pés ou suas mãos, apenas o coração palpitava. Não podia ser verdade.

Ele era gay? Claro que não. Ele se sentia atraído por mulheres. Ginny, Cho, Fleur, a moça do pub perto da sua casa, a secretária do Seamus. Se sentira atraído por todas. Então o que significava isso? Tinha que ser algo da sua mente. Apenas platônico. Fruto de tanta solidão.

Se pegou observando Draco enquanto o outro lhe servia um drink, de costas. A camiseta fazia seus músculos ficarem aparentes a cada movimento, a calça do pijama era larga e quase pedia pra ser abaixada. Não, não era platônico. E quem o avisou foi seu corpo, tendo reações muito confusas.

Tudo bem, isso não era um problema. Ele não ligava se quem o atraía era homem ou mulher, no fim das contas. A questão era quem ele estava desejando. Malfoy passou a infância e adolescência rindo e debochando do seu cabelo desalinhado, das suas roupas velhas e largas, dos seus quatro olhos, da sua cicatriz esquisita.

Como ele podia desejar alguém que nunca o desejaria de volta? Alguém que riria da sua cara se soubesse o que passava em sua mente. Alguém que não gostava nada dele.

Ele precisava ir embora. Precisava pensar. A presença de Draco estava fazendo sua cabeça doer e seu corpo estava reagindo ao contrário. Estava desejando.

"Potter? Você está me ouvindo?"

"Hã?" - Draco riu pelo nariz. Ele precisava ir já. - "Malfoy, obrigada pelo drink, mas lembrei que preciso resolver um problema e já vou indo." - disse ele, se levantando e dando passos pra trás, só pra aumentar a distância entre eles.

"Você está bem, Potter? Eu falei algo errado?" - disse Draco, se aproximando.

Harry recuou ainda mais, derrubando um abajur com o movimento. Ele se abaixou e pegou o objeto, mas não deveria. Quando levantou novamente, Malfoy estava perigosamente perto dele.

"Potter, por Merlin, o que está errado?" - seu olhar beirava a raiva.

"Nada, nada. Eu só preciso ir pra casa."

E aparatou, sem ter a educação de se despedir.

Ele havia desistido de beber com Malfoy, mas não de beber por causa dele, pensou enquanto abria uma garrafa de Firewhisky. Com um pop a tampa saiu e ele levou o gargalo aos lábios, sem se preocupar em pegar um copo.

O gosto amargo e a queimação em sua garganta imediatamente ajudaram a aquietar seu coração, que parecia querer subir à boca. Mas não ajudaram em nada seus pensamentos.

Como ele podia estar passando por isso? Por que um desejo que era tão leve se tornou algo impossível de domar, agora que ele tinha consciência de tal desejo? Só de pensar em Draco, Harry já sentia suas entranhas se remexerem e seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Não havia jeito de resolver isso, a não ser se afastando ao máximo. Sem visitas, sem amizades. Ele iria ajudar Narcissa e seria o fim da história dos dois nessa vida!

Após muitos goles de Firewhisky e algumas horas perdido em pensamentos, ele se permitiu adormecer em um dos sofás, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse fervendo de desejo.

— x —

Ele acordou com ruídos de chaves e batidinhas. Se levantou e abriu a porta, aliviado em ver que era Hermione. Ele imaginou que pudesse ser Malfoy. Tolo.

"Oi, Harry! Obrigada por abrir. Eu tentei abrir sozinha, mas essas sacolas pesadas não ajudam em nada. Passei na Tesco e aproveitei pra comprar os _scones_ que você gosta. Aí tive uma desculpa pra vir aqui te ver!" – ela falou, antes de abraçá-lo. – "Você parece cansado."

"É, eu não dormi bem essa noite." - sorriu tristemente - "Não acredito que você está aqui. Era tudo que eu precisava."

"Percebi que tem algo errado. Você andou bebendo?" - disse, em tom de reprovação.

"Sim. E não me julgue! Se você soubesse o que eu estou passando, beberia também."

"Sinto que isso tem a ver com Malfoy." - ela franziu as sobrancelhas - "Como andam as coisas com ele?"

"Bem, bem. Mas preciso te contar uma coisa."

"O que é?" – disse ela, curiosa.

"Eu acho que gosto dele." - foi a vez de Harry fazer uma careta.

"Do jeito que gosta de mim e do Ronald ou..." – ela deixou a frase morrer, esperando uma resposta.

"Do outro jeito."

"Oh."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela olhou para um quadro velho na parede. Isso o deixou nervoso.

"Fala alguma coisa."

"Só quero entender, Harry. Estamos falando do Malfoy..."

"Sim, eu sei. Quero dizer, eu só o acho... não sei. Atraente? E não do jeito que eu te acho. De um jeito diferente. Mas ele é um homem! E eu deveria odiá-lo."

"Isso não significa muita coisa. Eu brigava muito com o Ronald, antes de nos acertarmos. Só quero que você pense sobre tudo. Isso é recente?"

"A questão toda é que eu não sei. Não acho que começou agora. Acho que começou no sexto ano. Talvez na guerra. Não sei."

"Talvez isso faça as coisas fazerem mais sentido, naquela época."

Eles riram. Mas aquilo não tinha graça.

"Ótimo. Agora serei mais frustrado ainda. Malfoy me odeia. Eu sou o único capaz de gostar de alguém que já quebrou o meu nariz. Ele provavelmente nem quer a minha amizade."

"Bom, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Suponho que esteja certo. Só o tempo dirá..."

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, eles decidiram comer os _scones_ que Hermione tinha trazido e Harry pôde relaxar, discutindo tópicos mais amenos. As horas passaram rápido. Harry observou com um leve choque o relógio da cozinha, que marcava 21h.

Se despediram e Mione foi embora. Sem pensar muito, Harry caiu cansado na cama. Ele estava exausto, física e mentalmente. E amanhã o dia seria longo.

— x —

Era o grande dia. Tudo parecia pronto para a apelação, que aconteceria no mesmo tribunal em que estiveram meses atrás, no julgamento de muitos condenados da guerra.

O nervosismo de todos os presentes era palpável, não só porque tratava-se de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, mas porque Harry Potter em pessoa era quem havia escrito a apelação.

Harry odiava ter que passar por isso mais uma vez, mas era necessário. Estava sentado novamente ao lado de seus dois grandes amigos. Precisava mesmo da força deles pra aguentar.

Avistou Draco tomando o lugar de testemunha e seguiu para seu próprio lugar. Observou o outro se aprumar na cadeira, o nervosismo visível. Se sentiu estranho por ficar hipnotizado assim pela visão dele ali tão próximo. Não desviou o olhar quando Draco levantou a cabeça e cinza mergulhou em verde.

Os juízes da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos foram tomando os seus lugares, sendo seguidos pelos chefes de departamento e pelo Shacklebolt. Narcissa entrou no tribunal algemada e com um semblante cansado. Meses em Azkaban tinham destruído a dama dentro dela.

Assim que o barulho cessou, Kingsley se levantou e falou com firmeza.

"Audiência apelativa do dia 19 de outubro com intuito de apurar a sentença conduzida a ré Narcissa Black Malfoy. Inquiridores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro da Magia; Amélia Susan Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Richard Smith, chefe do Departamento de Casos Arquivados e da Sessão de Combate aos Crimes de Guerra, do Departamento de Aurores; e Percy Ignatius Weasley, subsecretário do ministro. Podemos nos sentar."

O silêncio recaiu sobre o tribunal. Era possível ouvir até o barulho da respiração dos presentes. Após o que pareceram horas, Kingsley falou novamente.

"Chamo à frente o Sr. Harry James Potter, parte responsável pela apelação, para apresentação da defesa." - disse ele.

Harry se levantou e rumou até o centro do tribunal, onde um tablado redondo e um palanque esperavam por ele. Pigarreou e iniciou seu monólogo.

"Muito boa tarde. Como apresentado na petição para esta mesma apelação, o Departamento de Aurores detectou uma nova testemunha em uma missão rotineira próxima a Godric's Hollow: o ex-Comensal Vladimir L'Engle." - todos assentiram - "Ele esteve presente na Batalha de Hogwarts e - como apresentado na transcrição de seu depoimento sob _veritaserum_ e da análise posterior das suas memórias - pôde entreouvir e testemunhar uma conversa entre eu e a ré, na qual ela tem a afirmação por minha parte de que seu filho aqui presente, Draco Malfoy, está vivo e então se levanta e afirma falsamente para Voldemort que eu estou morto, o que resulta na minha vitória na mesma batalha."

Kingsley pediu a palavra.

"Certo, Sr. Potter. Como é conhecido por todos os presentes aqui, apenas a memória de um ex-Comensal como L'Engle não é suficiente para reabrir um caso de tal magnitude, portanto imagino que sua defesa não termine aqui." - Harry assentiu. - "Então prossiga."

"Além das provas já apresentadas por mim, reunimos e analisamos novamente as memórias da testemunha Draco Malfoy, presente em diversos momentos em que a ré, sua mãe, foi ameaçada e pressionada por outros Comensais e por Voldemort pessoalmente, assim como ele próprio e Lucius Malfoy, seu pai e ex-prisioneiro assassinado em Azkaban."

E assim ele continuou falando e falando, até que sua garganta estava seca e todos os seus argumentos já tinham se esgotado. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele deu por encerrado o seu discurso.

"Chamo à frente a testemunha de defesa, o Sr. Draco Malfoy." - disse Kingsley, parecendo mais cansado que nunca.

Draco se levantou devagar, limpando as vestes com as mãos. Harry segurou forte na bancada, quase perdendo a sensibilidade nos dedos. Olhou o outro por um bom tempo quando ele se postou no lugar devido.

"Pode prosseguir, Sr. Potter."

"Está bem. Sr Malfoy, como visto aqui em suas lembranças, é verdade que o senhor mentiu para os Comensais Lucius Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback sobre a minha identidade, no episódio na Mansão Malfoy?"

"Sim." - Draco o observava, desafio em seus olhos.

"E quais foram suas intenções na ocasião?" - Harry estava perguntando o que precisava ser perguntado, mas era bom poder ter aquelas respostas após um juramento.

"Eu queria encobrir sua identidade pra evitar que você fosse levado até Voldemort e fosse morto." - Ele ainda sustentava o olhar. Harry Potter estava oficialmente arrepiado.

"Então você assume que traiu a confiança de Voldemort intencionalmente?" - Disse, sem desviar os olhos. A tensão na sala podia ser cortada com uma faca.

"Sim." - Malfoy respondeu, sorrindo enviesado.

Um coro de "ohs" e "uhs" foi ouvido no tribunal.

"Sua mãe sabia que você estava fazendo isso, naquele momento?"

"Não com certeza, mas após o ocorrido, eu contei tudo a ela."

"Ela te repreendeu?"

"Não."

Narcissa começou a chorar silenciosamente no cantinho. Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos aguados de Draco e Harry sentiu o coração quase sair pela garganta. Todos pareceram se comover.

"Ela só disse que estava muito assustada e que éramos traidores. Disse que não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de trair Voldemort, porque ele me mataria e ela não poderia conviver com isso."

"Tudo bem." - disse Kingsley, tomando as rédeas do interrogatório - "Partindo para outra memória... no caso do episódio do Diadema, ocorrido em Hogwarts, poderia explicar suas intenções ao questionar o comportamento de Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, conhecidamente seus melhores amigos durante seus anos como estudante?"

"Sim. Os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts foram instruídos a capturar Harry Potter vivo. Nos informaram que Potter era resistente à Imperius, então poderíamos lançar quantas Crucius quiséssemos e poderíamos machucá-lo fisicamente. Ele só tinha que ficar vivo." - Ele falava com Shacklebolt, mas ainda olhava para Harry com aquele sorriso estranho.

"E qual foi sua razão pra ficar em Hogwarts?" - perguntou Kingsley.

"Minha tia Bellatrix me obrigou a voltar pra escola. E eu decidi ficar de olho em Crabbe e Goyle. Eles sabiam que Potter esteve na minha casa e conseguiu fugir, então me disseram que não confiavam em mim e que iriam sozinhos atrás dele. Eu insisti em ir também, porque sabia que eles fariam alguma besteira."

"Que tipo de besteira?" - perguntou o Ministro.

"Tentariam machucar Potter, Granger e Weasley. Talvez até perdessem a cabeça e matassem os três. Eu já estava cansado daquilo tudo e, com sinceridade, já estava torcendo pra Potter vencer a guerra. A minha mãe já sabia disso e sabia também que eu ia atrás de Potter, por isso ela perguntou sobre mim a ele. Ela sabia que ele teria a resposta."

Harry estava sem fala. Depois de muito tempo em um estado de repouso, ele estava sentindo tantas coisas e era tão bom e tão ruim.

"Bom, isso é suficiente, Sr. Malfoy. Pode voltar ao seu lugar." - ele fez uma pausa para que Draco retornasse ao banco mais ao fundo da sala. - "Acho que é tudo, Sr. Potter. Iremos nos ausentar por alguns minutos pra deliberar e voltaremos com a revisão da sentença. Muito obrigado pela presença de todos."

Um arrastar de cadeiras foi ouvido quando dezenas de presentes se levantaram, conversando sobre a apelação. A sala foi ficando mais e mais vazia, até que sobraram somente Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, a Sra. Malfoy (ladeada por dois aurores com as varinhas em punho) e alguns poucos curiosos.

Harry observava um detalhe incrustado na arquitetura do edifício, quando ouviu um pigarrear ao seu lado.

"Obrigado, Potter."

"Não precisa agradecer, eu só estou retribuindo vocês." - ele respondeu, envergonhado.

"Você não precisa bancar o herói comigo, Potter... Sei que você é melhor que isso. Você está sendo muito legal comigo e com a minha mãe. O que é muito surpreendente, porque eu e você sabemos que você consegue ser um idiota quando quer." - ele sorriu com sarcasmo novamente. Harry queria beijar o canto da boca de Draco, pra acabar com aquele sorriso.

"Bom, você também é um idiota quando quer." - disse ele, sorrindo de leve.

"Potter..." – disse Draco, interrompendo o silêncio incômodo que havia se instaurado – "Por que você saiu daquele jeito do meu apartamento? Foi algo que eu falei?"

"Não, eu..." - sua fala foi cortada pelo retorno dos inquiridores.

"Sr Potter e Sra. Malfoy, fiquem de pé para ouvir a sentença." - ele esperou - "Após a análise das novas evidências, este tribunal chegou à conclusão de que a pena de Narcissa Black Malfoy deverá ser atenuada para os meses já cumpridos. A ré, portanto, está liberada a partir deste momento do cumprimento do resto de sua sentença."

Algumas palmas foram ouvidas e todos se levantaram. Tinha acabado, finalmente. Narcissa chorou, as mãos algemadas no rosto.

Após a saída dos inquiridores, ela foi liberada para ir pra casa. O clima na sala era bem mais leve e Harry sentiu que estava tudo bem o suficiente para parabenizá-la. Não esperava ganhar um abraço forte em resposta. Ela sorria muito.

"Obrigada, Potter. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci nesta vida." - ela falou e as bochechas dele coraram. - "Eu e meu filho te devemos tudo."

Ela se afastou e foi conversar com Hermione e Ron, discutindo o que fariam a seguir. Narcissa precisava resgatar pertences e também ver a situação de seus documentos e de sua varinha. Nada que não se resolvesse em cinco minutos com a ajuda de Mione.

"Potter?" - ele ouviu Malfoy falar minutos após os três saírem. Olhou pra trás.

"Sim?"

"Há muito tempo eu não via esse sorriso no rosto da minha mãe. Obrigado."

"Não foi nada, já falei que eu-"

"Isso vai parecer idiota, mas posso te dar um abraço?" - Draco estava sério.

E antes que ele pudesse responder que aquilo seria inapropriado e que o deixaria sem dormir por dias, sentiu Draco passar um dos braços por sua cintura e o outro por seu pescoço, e apertá-lo como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Ele não teve opção a não ser entrar naquele mar de cabelos louros.

Sentiu o perfume amadeirado da pele de Malfoy e se repreendeu por se perder naquilo. Viu os pelos do outro se arrepiarem quando, no meio daquele abraço desengonçado, seus lábios encostaram acidentalmente no pescoço de Draco por micro segundos. Oh, aquilo deixaria tudo ainda mais estranho.

Após o que pareceram horas, ele parou de tentar absorver todas as coisas que podia quando seus corpos se afastaram - com certeza, não por parte dele. Draco parecia incrivelmente mais corado, mas isso era apenas Harry vendo o que queria da situação.

"Eu... vou agora, a minha mãe voltou." - disse Malfoy, antes de ir atrás de Narcissa, que voltava segurando uma maletinha fina, acompanhada de Ron e Hermione.

Harry ficou muito tempo parado no mesmo lugar, em transe. Ele ainda podia sentir o perfume de Draco, o peso dos seus braços e a maciez dos seus cabelos.

Ele estava perdido.

— x —

**N/A**: _Olá!_

_O que estão achando? Quero muitas reviews, ok?_

_**zisis**__ – Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu sempre quis escrever um fanfic mais realista, com personagens que não fossem caricaturas ou clichês. Estou adorando escrever essa._

_Beijos_

_J.K. Chan_


End file.
